Conventional mapping systems translate k-bit numbers into 2k symbols, where k is an integer. Conventional demapping systems translate 2k symbols into k-bit numbers. The translations create a robust transmission scheme, thereby reducing effects of induced channel noise. However, conventional demapping systems translate the 2k symbols into k-bit numbers using a likelihood ratio that is complicated and lengthy to compute. Complicated and lengthy computations result in less efficient systems and methods.
Hence, a need exists in the industry to provide improved and more efficient demapping systems and methods.